fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 7
FNaF = Custom Night (also known as Night 7) is a night in Five Nights at Freddy's. It is unlocked after beating Nights 1-6. It allows you to change the A.I. levels of the animatronics. 20/20/20/20 Mode 20/20/20/20 Mode (or 4/20 mode) is a challenge in Five Night's at Freddy's. On the 7th night, you set all the A.I. levels to 20 and then play. It's extremely hard because Freddy becomes more common, along with Foxy. Upon completion, the player will be awarded with a third star on the main menu. 1/9/8/7 "Mode" Entering 1/9/8/7 as the A.I. levels for the animatronics will cause Golden Freddy to jumpscare the player and crash the game. Scott Cawthon added this as a joke after rumors emerged of a secret ending by entering 1/9/8/7. Tips *Watch Pirate Cove. Foxy will become active. *Watch Freddy in the camera; he'll move a lot. **Every laugh from him means he moved; the laugh is followed by a running sound. **When he is in the Kitchen, his tune plays. *Close your doors as soon as you start, then check cameras, if the animatronics are not moving much, you can open them. *Freddy's laugh means he is moving spots. You'll probably hear this laugh a lot throughout the night. Trivia *Phone Guy doesn't call on this night. He doesn't call on Night 6 either. *Foxy, Bonnie and Chica move in this Night, no matter what A.I. level they are set at. |-| FNaF 2 = The Custom Night returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, this time slightly more advanced than in the first game. There are ten customizable animatronics, and different presets that reward the player if they complete them. The Puppet is not customizable in this mode, as it appearing is based on the player's actions. Presets 20/20/20/20 This preset sets all of the old animatronics, excluding Golden Freddy, to 20. The reward upon completion is a third star on the main menu. New & Shiny This preset has all of the new animatronics set to 10. Upon completion, the player receives a Toy Bonnie figurine on their desk. Double Trouble This preset sets Toy Bonnie and Bonnie to 20, and Foxy on 5. The reward is a Bonnie plushie on the player's desk. Foxy Foxy This preset sets Mangle and Withered Foxy on 20. The reward is a Foxy plushie on the players desk. Cupcake Challenge This preset sets all the Animatronics to 5. The reward is the cupcake now on the players desk. Golden Freddy This preset sets every Animatronics to 20! The reward upon beating this mode is a Golden Freddy plushie on the players desk. Night of Misfits This preset sets Mangle and BB to 20, and Golden Freddy to 10. The reward is a figurine of BB. Trivia *Upon completion, the player receives a notice of termination, addressed to Fritz Smith. *BB's figurine that is received after beating the Night of Misfits mode has a red clown nose, despite the fact he is never seen in-game with it. Gallery 622.png|The screen that appears after beating the Custom Night |-| FNaF 4 = While Five Nights at Freddy's 4 doesn't have a custom night, there is a Night 7, proclaimed as Nightmare, which is unlocked after the completion of Night 6 and found in the Extra menu. This night is harder than the others, as every animatronic is incredibly active. At 4 AM, this night also introduces Nightmare, who replaces Nightmare Fredbear. End Sequence After completing Night 7, the player is brought to a screen with a box with two locks on it. Clicking the locks will cause them to jiggle around a bit, but won't open or break them. After attempting, some text appears at the top of the screen reading "Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now." The game will then return to the title screen, rewarding the player with the third star on the title screen. |-| Sister Location = '' Custom Night menu in Freddy & Co mode.]] While there was no Night 7, the Custom Night returned in Sister Location as a free update implemented on December 1, 2016. It is only unlocked after the player has beaten the Fake Ending and earned all three stars. This night is set in the Private Room, and introduces five new animatronics: Bonnet, Lolbit, Electrobab, Yenndo, and a new version of the Minireenas. Scott has also deemed this update as non-canon, as it would ruin the events of the main game. Presets Like Five Nights at Freddy's 2, there are modes in which the player can pick and choose. Similar to the Custom Night on the mobile version of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the player cannot change the A.I. levels of any animatronic manually and can only play a premade mode. There are ten modes in total, all of which have four difficulties to choose from: Easy, Normal, Hard, and Very Hard. OST Customization (The Custom Night menu screen music) Venta Black (Custom Night Easy Mode Ambience) The Forbidden Nocturne (Custom Night Hard Mode Ambience) Drag Me to the Crusher (Custom Night Very Hard Mode Ambience) Angry Ballet *Ballora *Minireena *Minireena 2 Freddy and Co *Funtime Freddy *Yenndo *Funtime Foxy *Bonnet Funtime Frenzy *Funtime Freddy *Funtime Foxy *Yenndo *Lolbit Dolls, Attack! *Bonnet *Bidybabs *Electrobab *Minireenas *Minireena 2 Weirdos *Electrobab *Bonnet *Minireenas *Yenndo *Lolbit Top Shelf *Ballora *Funtime Freddy *Yenndo *Funtime Foxy *Bonnet Bottom Shelf *Bidybab *Electrobab *Lolbit *Minireena *Minireena 2 Cupcake Challenge *Ballora *Funtime Freddy *Funtime Foxy *Bonnet *Electrobab *Lolbit Golden Freddy *Ballora *Funtime Freddy *Yenndo *Funtime Foxy *Bonnet *Bidybab *Electrobab *Lolbit *Minireena *Minireena 2 Cutscenes Minigame Cutscenes The music that plays in each cutscene. At the end of each preset, there is a cutscene in Minigame form. These cutscenes were confirmed canon. The first minigame depicts Eggs Benedict looking like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue trousers. The people around him wave cheerfully. In the second minigame, Everything is the same just with Eggs having a minor skin colour change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. In the third minigame, Egg's skin seems to be more of a green colour. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. In the fourth minigame, Egg's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. In the fifth minigame, Eggs looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him appear very concerned. In the sixth minigame, Eggs skin has turned a dull purple, now having a white glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. In the last minigame, Eggs is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Everyone around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and Eggs gets revived while all of the Ennard`s eyes show up in the sewer. Very Hard Golden Freddy Mode The music that plays in the Cutscene. This cutscene has a voice over from Michael Afton. It depicts the burnt out wreakage of Fazbear's Fright, and at the end of the monolouge, Springtrap appears in frame. "Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you." (Springtrap appears on the screen.) |-|Ultimate Custom Night = menu. ]] The Custom Night for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator became its own game, Ultimate Custom Night. 58 animatronics feature, with 50 of them being customisable. These include: *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *Balloon Boy *JJ *Withered Chica *Withered Bonnie *The Puppet *Withered Golden Freddy *Springtrap *Phantom Mangle *Phantom Freddy *Phantom Balloon Boy *Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmare *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmarrione *Nightmare Balloon Boy *Old Man Consequences *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Ennard *Trash and the Gang *Helpy *Happy Frog *Mr Hippo *Pigpatch *Nedd Bear *Orville Elephant *Rockstar Freddy *Rockstar Bonnie *Rockstar Chica *Rockstar Foxy *Music Man *El Chip *Funtime Chica *Molten Freddy *Scrap Baby *Scraptrap *Lefty *Phone Guy As well as the customisable animatronics, there are special cases that are unique: *Dee Dee *Fredbear As well as this, there are enemies that are only summonable by Dee Dee: *Plushtrap *Minireenas *Nightmare Chica *Lolbit *RWQFSFASXC *Bonnet Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Easter Eggs Category:Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night